1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, in particular, to an electronic device composed of two modules capable of being slid with respect to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of science and technology, the dependence of human on electronic products is growing. Due to the requirements of users for electronic products, such as high speed, high performance, and being light, thin, short, and small, a variety of electronic devices have been developed currently, for example, ultra mobile personal computers (UMPCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones.
In order to improve the convenience for typing and inputting, some of the electronic devices are provided with a Qwerty keyboard disposed thereon. However, as the Qwerty keyboard and a display screen are located at the same surface of the electronic device, the size of the electronic device is increased. Therefore, most of the current electronic devices adopt a clamshell-type design or a sliding-type design. Therefore, the Qwerty keyboard and the display screen can be disposed on two overlapping modules respectively, so as to decrease the size of the electronic device.
It should be noted that, the electronic device of a sliding-type design always has spacers made of an abrasion-resistant material on a bottom surface of an upper module or a top surface of a lower module. Two modules can be sliding more easily with respect to each other due to the spacers, and the spacers can prevent the Qwerty keyboard from being worn during sliding.
However, in conventional techniques, the spacers are exposed out of the modules when the two modules are slid away from each other, thus affecting the appearance of the electronic device. Further, if the spacers are disposed on the top surface of the lower module, the size of the lower module should be increased to contain the Qwerty keyboard and the spacers.